cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Joy
Robert Joy (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''Atlantic City (1980)'' [Dave Matthews]: Stabbed to death by Angus MacInnes; his body is later seen being loaded into the ambulance, then again when Susan Sarandon views his body in the morgue. *''Amityville 3-D (1983)'' [Elliot West]: Scalded/boiled to death after a demonic being seizes, then drags him into a boiling underground well. *[[Terminal Choice (1985)|''Terminal Choice '(Critical List; Death Bed; Trauma) '''(1985)]] [Dr. Harvey Rimmer]: Injected with an experimental drug (causing massive hemorrhaging) by David McCallum; he dies shortly after Joe Spano and Diane Venora discover him. *''Millennium'' (1989) [Sherman the Robot]: Burned away into nothingness, whilst he’s closing up the time portal, thereby allowing Kris Kristofferson & Cheryl Ladd a chance to escape from a *time-quake* (Robert is wearing heavy makeup during his role). *''The Dark Half (1993)'' [Fred Clawson]: Dies of shock/blood loss from being castrated (off-screen) by Timothy Hutton’s alter ego. We only partial see him seated dead in a chair, when the cops discover him. *''Death Wish V: The Face of Death (1994)'' [Freddie Flakes]: Killed in an explosion when Charles Bronson detonates a bomb hidden in a soccer ball. (Thanks to Robert) *''Waterworld (1995)'' [Ledger Guy]: Killed by Dennis Hopper's cohorts. *''Hard Boiled 2 (1996)'' [Bon Appetit]: Falled to death and impaled on a iron fence during a fight with Arnis Hasi *''Fallen (1998)'' [Charles Olom]: Stabbed repeatedly/poisoned with a syringe filled with toxins by a possessed Frank Medrano. His body is later seen in a bathtub when police (including Denzel Washington, John Goodman, Donald Sutherland and James Gandolfini) investigate the crime scene. *''Resurrection (1999)'' [Gerald Demus]: Shot in the head after being shot several times in the chest and stomach/torso by Christopher Lambert as Robert goes for him with a knife causing Robert to fall off a hospital roof (in a crucified pose). *''The Hills Have Eyes (2006)'' [Lizard]: Pushed off of a cliff by Laura Ortiz, after being shot by Aaron Stanford. (In the uncut version, Aaron shoots Robert in the head after his fall to be certain.) (Thanks to Robert and Nick) *''Superhero Movie (2008)'' [Dr. Hawking]: Presumably falls to his death when Leslie Nielsen makes his electronic wheelchair go forward, catapulting him off the very high Building. (a play of O.J. Simpson's end scene in The Naked Gun). (Played for comic effect). *The Goldfinch (2019) TV Deaths *''The Mentalist: Black Hearts (2014)'' [Alexander Lark]: Commits suicide by hanging himself in his cell after Titus Welliver threatens his daughter (Magda Apanowicz). Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Mary Joy. Gallery Lauraortiz.jpg|Montage of Robert Joy's and Laura Ortiz' deaths in The Hills Have Eyes (2006) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1951 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by scalding Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by castration Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Gay actors Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by boiling Category:Actors who died in Alexandre Aja Movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:People who died in a The Hills Have Eyes film Category:People who died in Death Wish Films Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Actors who in Gregory Hoblit Movies Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Malcolm in the Middle Cast Members Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:People who died in a Hard Boiled film Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Crowley Movies Category:Amityville Horror Cast Members